


photograph

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Photos, and images of the person that looks good, even more photos, filling the zhangjun tag, more photos, zhangjing takes images that look good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: okay so im really filling the zhangjun tag with drabbles and scenarios ive written before and im writing now bc im sad :( i have longer ones that are unfinished and maybe i should finish those too...this is meant to have like 6?7? chapters? but they all can stand alone bc they're just random snippets.





	1. library and polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im really filling the zhangjun tag with drabbles and scenarios ive written before and im writing now bc im sad :( i have longer ones that are unfinished and maybe i should finish those too...
> 
> this is meant to have like 6?7? chapters? but they all can stand alone bc they're just random snippets.

the sudden sound of the shutter makes yanjun jolt up, making him drop his book in the process. he glares at the boy holding a polaroid camera a few tables across him, nervously smiling and wiggling his fingers in an attempt of a wave, mouthing a _sorry_ before he scrambles back to reading the book right in front of him.

that was how they first met. or at least, that's how he first saw him.

he realizes sooner that the other frequents the library just like him, same polaroid camera hung on his neck.

and it took him a lot of courage to finally approach said boy, tapping his shoulder and giving him a smile. they've been reading books together since.

"it's nice to meet you, yanjun. my name's zhangjing." the boy smiles widely, eyes curving into crescents and displaying his cute bunny teeth. "i'm so sorry for last time," his smile turns into a small frown, biting his lip before he looks up and whispers: "it's just- you just- look, i can't _not_ take an image when the scene looks pretty, alright. and i know that's invasion of privacy or something so if you want me to burn the image-" his voice goes softer with each word, but the way his eyes sparkles as he spoke and the obvious excitement that fills him as he speaks makes yanjun chuckle.

"it's okay." he cuts the boy off, "but can i see the picture you took?"

the boy looks up and his smile comes back even wider. "i don't have it with me right now, but i'll show you tomorrow for sure!"

* * *

 

indeed, the image of him was beautiful. the way the sunlight falls on his cheek, the way the book covers a part of his face, his expression as he reads the book- "it's beautiful," he comments.

he hears another shutter, followed by a giggle.

"you zhangjing!"


	2. image #579

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: this isn't chronological! as i said, these are really just snippets. there could be a huge time leap from the previous image to the next or it could be like, 2 seconds later bc i actually suck at sticking to a decent plotline oops

Since Zhangjing, Yanjun had gone to places he never went to. That diner hidden in an alleyway that served great burgers, a shop that sells camera equipment a few blocks away owned by a tattooed guy named Minghui, and his now favourite place, an old bookstore that sells second hand books just a bike ride away from his dorm place and some other cool places he never thought existed in the city. Places he thought would only exist in youth and romance novels.

And for each place were a bunch of images taken. Yanjun still gets surprised sometimes with the sudden shutter going off at random moments, but he's starting to get used to it. It wasn't always his face, he realized that Zhangjing would always stop and take an image as long as he thinks the view looks good and he's convinced that the other has magical hands because each and every image he takes looks beautiful.

He peeks through Zhangjing's shoulder, watching the boy write a "579" at the bottom of the polaroid. It was an image of him leaning in close to the camera, smirking. He never asked the smaller about why he always wrote numbers on random images but he's sure that the other's not counting how many images he's taken so far. As if Zhangjing knew what he wanted to ask, "It's my favourite picture for today." he explains before he re-caps his pen and puts it back in his bag. Yanjun smirks at the other's statement, "So, I'm your favourite, huh?"

"Shut up, that's not what I said!"

"But you clearly said-"

Zhangjing rolls his eyes at the other who’s still smirking. "Favourite. Picture! I didn’t say favourite person!" He emphasizes the first two words, slapping the image on Yanjun’s chest. "Whatever, you can have it. I don't want your face in my wall anyway!” He yells, running away. Covering cheeks that’s starting to burn red, trying to stop laughter from slipping past his lips, trying his best not to get caught by the other who is now chasing him to save himself from further embarrassment.

* * *

 

 

"The reason why is a secret that I wouldn't tell. Not even if you ask me." Zhangjing says when Yanjun asks about the numbers written on the image. He doesn't push further seeing that the other looked quite serious. "It could be a code or something, you'd never know, Yanjun." Zhangjing jokes.

He wonders what it could possibly mean.


	3. wednesday afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i might be back?? i havent written in a while ;u; i just dont feel so inspired lately.  
> the next chapter might be continuing from this! 
> 
> i repeat- these are all really just stand alone snippets idk what im trying to do with them all i know is that there is already an ending and all of these snippets just leads to one ending.

Train rides on a Wednesday afternoon was much more peaceful than what Yanjun's used to every rush hour. There were only a few people with them, an old man wearing a classic messenger hat holding his cane is dozing off right beside them and a mother holding her sleeping child further across them.

Curiosity still pokes at him the whole train ride, _where is Zhangjing going to bring him today?_   No matter how many times he asks the other, he would only shake his head, a playful smile on his lips when he whispers a "You'll see" for the nth time that day.

Time flies quick, and he remembers the moment they stepped out of the library together that morning. Small hands enveloping his, pulling him along excitedly and blabbering about the places he likes and how he wanted to bring him to all those places. Yanjun wouldn't admit it, but he has always been scared of going to places and meeting new people. Scared of changes and getting used to changes.

He's always been content with exploring the world through books, words painting pretty images in his mind, experiencing different lives even just for a little while. Since Zhangjing, all of that changed. Now used to the sight of brown locks that turn gold once hit by the sunlight, laughter that's just so infectious he can't help but laugh along, the warmth of the other's small hands pulling him into worlds he thought he could only experience in words.

His room that once felt a bit too empty now filled with different memories. Yanjun is liking the change so far. As long as he's with Zhangjing.

A click snaps him out of his thoughts, "I told you to relax, not smile like an idiot." Zhangjing says, "What's making you smile like that?" the smaller nudges, a funny looking grin on his face when he leans in closer. "You can tell me, I promise not to tell anyone!"

"You promise?" He repeats, Zhangjing nods, grin growing wider.

So he starts, "I was thinking." Zhangjing hums, urging him to continue speaking. "I don't want this to end." He finally says, voice going softer each word.

Yanjun doesn't know what to do when the other freezes.

"Are you okay?"

A few seconds later, Zhangjing nods slowly, "Y-yeah. I just remembered s-something." the other stutters. Before he could even say something else, the train comes to a halt and a voice announces their stop. Yanjun forgets about what happened a few minutes ago when a smaller hand grabs his and pulls him along. With Zhangjing, he enters a new world.

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally going to post this series on twitter... ~~but i actually feel lonely going on twt oops maybe bc im antisocial but.~~


End file.
